Jamie's Allergic Reaction
by FFHannibal
Summary: James is scared of the healer. Will he have a breakdown or is Harry's bribery enough to make him see reason?


This little one shot is written for the 'Hospitalization Horror' Challenge from Hermione's Harmony.

I don't usually write next gen, but I'm glad by the way it turned out. I hope you like it as well!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jamie's Allergic Reaction<span>**

By FFHannibal

"Noooooo! No! No! No! No! No!" Harry Potter sighed. He was seated on a hard, plastic red chair in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and it was highly uncomfortable. The fact that he already sat there for over an hour with his six year old son who couldn't stop chanting 'no' over and over again didn't help.

"Jamie will you please stop that racket." He asked gently.

"No! No! No!"

It was no use, nothing could be heard over his son's furious yelling.

"James."

"No! No! No! No!"

"James Potter."

"No! No! No!"

"James Sirius Potter! You will stop this tantrum of yours right now or I won't care that you have a behind full of dangerous thorns!"

Harry almost couldn't stop the worry from seeping into his voice. Molly had assured him that, although the thorns were poisonous, they weren't lethal and would only cause a bit discomfort on James' part. But still, Harry had rushed James to St. Mungo's as fast as possible, he didn't want to risk taking those thorns out himself. He'd probably cause more damage to his son's already sore bum.

James used his big brown puppy dog eyes on him. "But daddyyyyy, I don't want to go!" His voice was close to a whine, but he managed to keep it at bay, lest his daddy decided to go through with his threat.

Harry sighed again while the toddler gazed fearfully at the white, double door. He could understand his son's fear, but it was clear that James wouldn't comply without a little bribery.

He put his fingers under his son's chin and turned him so he looked at him instead of the door, waiting for the healer in the lime-green uniform to appear. "Listen Jamie, I know that you don't want to go to the healer,-"

"I don't wanna daddy, can't we just go home?" Again those puppy dog eyes.

Harry put his hand over his son's mouth effectively shutting him up. "No James, we can't go home, unless you want to walk round the house with a sore bum, not able to sit on anything because you didn't want the healer to take out those nasty thorns." He eyed his son with a knowing gaze. "And you're six years old now, sure you're brave enough to go see the healer?"

James bit his lip. He didn't want to go to the healer, but he didn't want to go home like this either and he was a really brave boy. He could fly at least four feet high with his broom. His little brother Albus couldn't, that was how he got those nasty thorns stuck in his bottom. James had been showing Albus how to fly, but he had ended up falling of right atop of the thorn bush. Never mind that he wasn't supposed to fly without supervision, and certainly not in the back of the garden where the more dangerous plants stood.

"Can't you fix it, daddy?" He asked, finally coming to the conclusion that the only other possibility was to let his daddy fix everything. His daddy could do a lot of things, Jamie knew, he had a very important job where he worked, his daddy had told him.

"I want to Jamie," Harry said, sighing. "I really want to fix it for you, but I'm not really good at healing and I'll only make it worse."

"Oooh, ..." James hadn't thought of that. Suddenly he looked excitedly at his daddy. "We can go to Mommy, or Aunt Hermione, or Grandma, or-"

"Jamie, if I thought they could heal your behind, don't you think I'd already done that? Besides Jamie, you know healer Macmillan."

"Yeah, but daddy," his voice dropped to a whisper and he leaned against Harry, "I'm scared."

"I'll tell you this, James." Harry said. "I promise you the healer won't take long, he won't hurt you and when he's done we're going to get an ice cream, how does that sound?"

The six year old looked thoughtful for a minute, but then again he was just a kid and ice cream sounded good, so: "Okay, but I want a big ice cream."

Harry chuckled, "Really, how big?"

"I want a really big one, like this." And he spread his arms as wide as he could.

Harry smiled. "Now, are you going to be a big, brave boy for daddy?"

"I'm always brave daddy." James looked hurt, but he couldn't help but smile a little.

Suddenly the double door opened, and out stepped the oh so feared healer. He was tall, had short blonde hair and smiled when he saw who his next patient was.

"Hello Ernie, nice to see you again." Harry got up to shake Ernie Macmillan's hand. It had been a long time since he had seen him. After the war the remaining members of the DA had agreed to keep organizing meetings. This time however they wouldn't learn how to defend themselves, it was just a nice way to keep in touch. The last meeting had been over a month ago, and it was nice to see Ernie again.

"Harry, Harry, good to see you to, friend." He shook Harry's hand jovially. "But do come in, I don't want to let Mr. Potter wait." He winked at James who tried to wink back but ended up blinking his eyes awkwardly.

Harry picked James up, careful so he would not hurt his bum and went inside after Ernie. The white doors closed automatically behind them, and James burried his head deeper in his father's neck.

Ernie took place behind his desk. "Now tell me, what seems to be the problem?"

Jamie's lack of response made Harry sigh. "Well Ernie, Jamie here fell into one of the poisonous thorn bushes we have in the back of our yard. Never mind that he isn't allowed to fly his broom without supervision and certainly not in that part of the garden." He added sternly.

"That must have hurt, James." James gave a tiny nod from his father's arms.

Ernie stood up to get some potions and salves he might need. "Harry, please put James on his belly on the examination table, that way it'll be a lot easier for me to look at his bum."

Easier said than done, James arms were firmly lodged around Harry's neck and he refused to let his safety anchor go, but with a bit of prying Harry managed to get James securely on the table, without having to resort to threatening or bribery.

"Now James, I'm going to take off your shorts as careful as possible, but it's still going to sting a bit."

James let out a whimper, Harry carded his hand through his son's brown hair, he could feel him trembling underneath his hand, James didn't like to go to a healer any more than Harry did. He leaned down to his son's ear. "Shhh, Jamie, you're a very brave boy. Ernie's almost done and then we're going to eat a really, really, really big ice cream." James calmed down a bit, the prospect of having an ice cream took some of his pain away.

Ernie had heard him and looked at Harry apologetically. "Well Harry, ...ehm..., I'm afraid that ice cream will have to wait a bit, I'll have to keep him overnight, James has a bit of an allergic reaction."

Harry looked horrified, this would not end well.

"James, son, I'm sorry to say, but you'll have to stay-"

"No! No! No! No! No!"

Harry groaned, here we go again.


End file.
